ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorako (Ultraman Legacy Continuity)
Dorako is an alien Kaiju and Ultraman Legacy's fifth opponent. History Series First Appearance Similarly to C.O.V, Dorako came to Earth via a meteorite. Upon crashing down, Dorako awakened and began flying around, looking for a good fight. When there was no available creature to challenge him, Dorako began rampaging, in the hopes of drawing out an opponent. He was soon met the AKDF, however due to the fact that he was able to fly, Dorako was able to be a match for their jets, even swatting a few of them down before Ultraman Legacy appeared to save the AKDF and stop Dorako. Met with a proper challenge, Dorako immediately changed his attention to Legacy, and the two began fighting. Dorako proved to be a very maneuverable opponent, flying around and matching Legacy beat for beat for the most part. However Dorako was eventually felled when Legacy cut off his blade-like claws with the Legacy Blade, before blasting Dorako with his Legacy Beam, burying the monster under a landslide in the process. Generation II A second Dorako, Dorako II, approached Earth as the "guidance system" of the sentient comet Cyphon, being completely under the comet's telepathic thrall. The monster eventually landed and began to rampage I the arctic. This caused it to awaken the yeti-like monster Gigas, who saw Dorako II as a threat and began to battle him. With AKDF International too busy figuring out what to do about Cyphon, the AKDF's Japanese branch was sent to deal with Dorako II, due to their previous successes against Kaiju. The AKDF flew in and attacked Dorako II with everything they had, and although initially perceiving Gigas as a threat, eventually joined forces with the monster. Awoken from a fairly long slumber my the commotion, Red KIng Jr burst fourth from a nearby mountain, and quickly identified Dorako II as a threat. The two monsters attacked Dorako II with everything they had, but this Kaiju was noticeably tougher than other members of it's species. Eventually Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene, and quickly engaged Dorako II, helping Red King Jr and Gigas to defeat him, and averting Cyphon and the catastrophe it would no doubt have caused if it reached Earth. Baltanian version After attaining a sample of the original Dorako's DNA, the Baltans created their own Dorako to combat Legacy as part of their bid to conquer the Earth. They send the new Dorako to Earth to cause mayhem and lure out Legacy. After a rampage and an encounter with the AKDF in which the organization was thoroughly trounced, Legacy arrived on the scene. The two soon engaged in combat, with Legacy asking "is old pointyhands back from the dead?" before enterting battle. The Batlan created Dorako proved far more powerful than it's original incarnation, due to it's tough armor and sharp blades, even managing to reflect Legacy's Legacy Beam, much to Legacy's surprise. The beam stuck the Ultra, but not directly on his color timer as with Zetton in his battle with Ultraman, thus the attack was non-fatal. But with Legacy seemingly out for the count, it seems the Baltans had won with their new weapon. However, Jet Jaguar, a robot who had fought side by side with the AKDF, grew to gigantic size to combat Dorako. He fought well, but was no match for the Baltan's latest weapon. JJ was eventually defeated, however he had bought enough time for Legay to recover and combat Dorako once more. Legacy eventually managed to defeat the creature by tapping into his Legacy Duplication Ultraman form and decapitating the monster with an Ultra Slash. Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors TBA Forms - Generation II= Dorako II The second Dorako, which guided Cyphon. Abilities *Flight: Dorako II can fly at moderate speeds thanks to the help of his retractable wings. *Hooks: In place of normal hands, Dorako II has and is equipped with two sharp hooks for each arm that can and are ideal for scratching, slashing and gashing opposing foes. *Fireballs: Dorako II is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth. *Flame Stream: Dorako II can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. *Strength: This Dorako was noticeably stronger than others, putting up a good fight against both Red King Jr and Gigas until Ultraman Legacy intervened. *Guidance: Dorako II was able to guide Cyphon around the universe when it flew. *Space Adaptation: Dorako II can survive in space for any amount of time. - Baltan version= Dorako The Dorako created by the Baltans. Abilities *Blade hands *Launching Blades. Unlike the original Dorako, this Dorako can launch his blades at enemies. *Flight *Reflective Armor. This Dorako's armored skin is much more durable than the original version, even being able to reflect Legacy's Leagcy Beam. *Sonic Screech. Referred to as "Ear Rape" by Legacy, this ability involves Dorako emitting a very loud screech, capable of harming the ears of even an Ultra. - Revived= Re-Dorako Dorako's revived form that appears in Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors. Abilities TBA - }} Trivia * Dorako is the first monster from the original Ultraman to appear in the series. * Dorako continues the trend of Legacy's first few opponents after his first being based on the Ultras that comprise his body. * Credit to BRK for suggesting Dorako * Dorako is the second Kaiju in the series to have multiple forms, after Eleking. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Dorako Variations